Iron Blossom
by OnehitWonder7777777
Summary: Robecca tries to reel in her jealousy as Venus becomes friends with boo comer Batsy Claro. characters belong to Mattel.


A blue rose grew out of my ghoul's head. The color was a bright blue, like a clean sky, with almost white tips on the petals. The lovely bloom grew on the short side of my dearest's head, the side that was shaved to better reveal her thorny ear (her natural pricks and her many ear-decorations).

Venus was everything splendid about this new time. I adore even the parts that scared me; the savagery of her music, the smudged line between feminine and masculinity apparel, and the decrease of privacy. With all the new gadgets monsters reported every detail of their lives; it was to my delight that Venus used her iCoffin to record our times together.

Last night I slept on my side of the dormroom and Venus stayed in hers. We love falling asleep in each other's arms, but thinking practically we actually get more hours of sleep when apart. My inner-clock is late no matter what but I'd rather not influence her pattern and slow her production.

She was still in slumber while I examined the rose. I had my head on a pillow, body over the blankets. Venus opened her eyes; the rose was almost as beautiful as her blues. Almost.

"Good morning, my goddess." I said, my clogs whirled and began to stretch awake.

"Becky, you know I don't like that." Venus said, her razor-sharp smile showed the lie.

I extended a finger to her above her ear. "I very much like your new accessory."

Venus put a hand to her nose ring, I shook my head. Her green hand crawled to the top of her head. She became a brighter green when she felt the rose.

"Mother Nature, that's embarrassing." Venus said as she held the rose.

I repositioned my body, creak by creak, to walk to her bed. "How could you say something against this lovely bloom?"

"Because it makes me look like a sap, can you hand me my shears?" Venus asked.

She didn't agree with my adoration, a part of me liked her modesty. The other part found it foolish that she couldn't awe herself as she does me.

I found the shears and watched her snip the rose; it left a nub in her pink fuzz.

"I am putting this in water." I said, picking up the rose she tossed on the ground.

Venus looked under her bed, through the piles of personal items. "Go ahead."

I heard the electric razor turn on. In my trunk I found a white teapot with a chip in the side. I filled it with water from the bathroom and put the rose where I'd put the tea bag.

"Why do you have a teapot when you only drink oil?" Venus inquired, she'd shaved a twisted arrow to direct attention away from the nub.

"This is for guests, dearest." I told her, "it's a pretty old thing but I will get a new one for my get-together tonight."

Venus pulled on an over-sized t-shirt, "Oh right, are you guys going to be doing that in here or Catrine's dorm? I need to know to avoid."

I couldn't see why she'd want to avoid us; she was good company to us most of the time. "It will be Catrine's and you know you are welcomed with open tentacles, Venus."

"Robecca, tea parties are things I've been avoiding since forever." Venus said, pulling on ripped stockings.

"You court me then there's no escape." I told her, my fingertips brushed against hers.

"I guess you'll lock me up with your tea cups." Venus said, she slid her fingers up my arm, stopping at the bolts near my elbow. Her vines reached to circle and trace my wielding.

She made me nervous and excited. I was still in my nightgown and Venus was nearly dressed, except nothing covering her brazier. Venus looked up and down my nightgown, she bit her tongue as she grinned.

I closed my eyes and looked back at her slowly, "I don't want to lock you up, Venus, I-"

"Venus! I have something to share with you!" Batsy Claro said, jumping through our window. She flew into our room, her face upside down. How she's able to fit those large wings, and obscenely exposed bosom, I consider to be talent. As she kisses both cheeks of my beloved, I consider saying something rude.

Rudeness is against my engine, so I smile as she kisses my cheeks. "Good morning, Batsy."

"Yes, hello." She says quickly with a thick Spanish accent, she then goes off like a new train, "Plan Pipe-Dreams has a complication that I must speak with you about!"

"Is the Green-card still in the graveyard?" Venus asked, she had her I'm-tying-myself-to-a-tree face on. I felt the beginning of a headache.

"Nada, the Kixx are in the scream-loaf and my Printer is ready." Batsy said, the skin over her nose wrinkled like a dragonese-gargoyle dog. I feel shame on myself for thinking such words. The animal is endearing but I felt wrong to think of the friend of my lady's negatively. The beautiful, similarly minded, ample friend of my Venus.

"Venus, dear, we should have breakfast before class. I should make us some strawscary tart-jam, shouldn't I?" For the tart and us -no, shame on me!

"Yeah, thanks, Becky." Venus lets go of my hand, like my mood it dropped.

She goes to her laptop and says more coded language. I feel misplaced as my ghoul and her flashy friend ramble about what I assume is about trees or endangered species. Looking at Batsy's short-shorts I considered my manners becoming endangered.

"I respect that they are allies on a mission. I think Batsy Claro is a stunning monster, inside and out. Venus is passionate, it's something I adore about her, so I know not to get my wheels clogged when she's working. They are just working to save the environment, that's all." I said to my fellow ghouls at dinner.

Jane looked at me with fresh-out-the jungle confusion. She leaned over to Catrine and asked, not very quietly, "Why is she saying things like that?"

"She wants us to agree with her." Jinafire said, a teacup shaped like a kitten in her claws. "To convince herself she's not jealous."

I place my hands from my laptop to the table. "I apologize for giving you the wrong idea."

Jinafire had frightening eyes; they were like emerald explosives. "I respect your integrity, however you may consider speaking with honesty."

I was being honest, I wanted to say but I did not because I could not promise my words to sound lady-like.

"If I may put my whiskers in this," Catrine said, "Robecca, you should talk to Venus."

A light turned on in my mind. "Catrine, I will take your advice."

CDHCJDHDBCHDBHCDHCBDHCDHCDHBCDHBCHDBCHDBCHDBCHDBCHDBCHDBCHDBCHDCBDHCBDHCDHCBDHCBDHCBDHCBDHBCDHCBDHCBDHCBDHCDCBDHCBDHCHDCHDBCDHBCDHBCDHBCDHBCHDBCHDCDHBCDHCBDHCBHDBCDHCBDBCH

I sat and waited for Venus to arrive. In the moonlight her leaf-green skin shined. Green was a common color; Venus was the most astonishing avocado. She began to speak of her prior commitments with her spore-friendly-heroine duties when I flipped the switch to the carousal.

The bulbs lit up as if the stars gathered to orbit me. The recently-oiled unicorns and griffons glistened. The organ tune played my dear's favorite chorus, "Ascarican Imbecile".

Venus looked up and down the machine built for children. She then stared at the machine whom was built for her. She smiled at me; she was almost blushing. I was wearing a rich-blue dress; it was lacey and quite plain, better to give attention to my face. I had my legs dangling on one side of the metal unicorn. My bolts were bright and my eye lashes were thickened for a 'come hither' message.

The effect was certain as Venus' boots stepped on the platform. The structure was still, but we were both off the ground.

"I feel under-dressed." Venus said, looking down at her pink dress, cover by crocked black mesh. Her bracelets were so many different colors; they looked like kin to the painted creatures.

I took her hand in mine. I could feel her veins, the sunshine still warm inside her. "You wow me constantly." I told her.

"No, this is wow." She said, she was resisting being a petal. Venus preferred to be a thorn; "You did all this for me, I mean I'd settle for a well-made brownie or mixed CD. "

No matter the name she was sweet.

"I know CDs are too new for you, but honey they are moldies, in a good way, so you should try-"

She slowed her breath when I kissed her cheek. Venus continued mumbling even as I nuzzled and nipped the thorns of her ear. Her hands and vines touched my stomach, heating it as if I was a cast-iron stove. The vines went over my ribs and twisted around my back. Venus pressed her sea-glass necklace to my pearl-buttons. Her bottom lip was so plump as it slid against mine, her fangs scratched against my smooth iron lips. I squeezed my lips together tightly in-between her gentle engulfing of my mouth. I wanted her to stay on me, connected with me through our electricity streaming from my heart to her steam.

I put one hand on her neck while the other cradled her head. My fingers stroked the fuzz of her shaved head. My knees were on her hips, which she began to wiggle as our kiss continued. Her mouth open, the second row of her teeth took in my lips and chin.

Bliss was real; nothing would steal her from me.

"Becky, this… " Venus said, looking at my blue dress then my eyes, "You are why we need four more planets to absorb the carbon dioxide in the ozone."

My blossom was so clever. "Venus, I react to your glow. I've missed it. I love the way you create and work so hard, and so many hours with-"

"What do you mean 'so many hours'?"

"I simply meant that we haven't spent much time together recently because you're been preoccupied with…something." I didn't want to accuse her with a someone, that idea made me rust inside out.

She interrupted me with a scoff. "Oh gas-leaks, is that what this is about?"

The annoyance said she was offended that I wanted her alone- without Batsy. I was all for her but zero Batsy thank you very much. "Yes. I am concerned, we usually talk about what we're doing when we're not together."

"Robecca," Venus said, stern and still very alluring, "I know you hate secrets but sometimes I need privacy."

Her need to have a secret made my valves shut and hold in steam, "If I am overstepping I will stop but please reassure me on one point."

Venus took her hands off my waist and crossed them over her heart, covering it from my reach. The vines on her arms twisted in aggravation. "What?"

I almost wanted the carousel to fall on top of me. "Has Batsy been overly friendly to you when I'm not present?"

Venus's vines ceased twisting. She made me happy by pulling my hair into her right hand and holding my neck in the left.

"Robecca, sweetie, please don't tell me you thought that I'd-"

"I don't think you…" needed reassurance but facing the fear in her eyes I had to be the comforter. "I know you'd never, I know you well. I don't know her."

I said 'her' with a salty drop in my voice, my lady held me closer.

"She's a wild thing, she's passionate about our mission but just our mission. Robecca," She said, her blue eyes swallowing my heart whole, "but we have nothing more than saving the world between us."

"I believe in you, and us, but she's always kissing your cheeks." I said, almost loosing steam through my ears.

"She's Latin." Venus shrugged, she hugged me close, vines wrapping around me. "And I only ghoul I kiss back is you."

It took a bit of strength to tug against the vines and pull her beautiful face closer. "My Blue Rose."

I kissed her scoffing mouth. My lips were slightly open; she shifted her head as to better entrap me in her puffy lips. I didn't change shape, until against a burning flame to wield me differently. Venus was a fiery stunner but she never burned me.

She leaned back and looked at me, I saw my gears reflecting in her eyes. I looked like I was flying above the moon. I actually had attempted that once in my early scaredevil days. This intimacy with Venus was exhilaration was the best feeling of my unlife.

"I will learn to be kinder to Batsy." I said putting my ear against Venus' pink hair.

"You don't have a mean gear in your body, Becky." She said, cuddling my head.

I stroked her corn-silk straight hair. "I should say my thoughts will learn to be kinder. How could I think badly when you two have only planted trees and picked up litter. "

Venus hands began to fiddle with the lace bow on my back. "Uhh….yep, yep, yep."

I tried to ask calmly, "That is all you've been doing, right Venus?"

"Robecca, you know how I've been trying to convince the maul to start selling tote bags in every store instead of individual plastic death-traps?" She started to say in a authoritative but guilty voice.

I pulled my head back and put my hands on her shoulders. "Yes, I remember helping you sew the bags and hand them out for free outside the maul doors."

"Because you are a conscious individual and the best ghoulfriend a plant could ever ask for." She smiled, showing all of her razor-teeth.

"Veeeenus. What are you trying to say?" I knew I could be spontaneous for stunt tricks and team-building exercises but Venus had a bad habit of putting the globe before her own well being.

She chuckled, " Well, Batsy and I planning to break into the Forever 101 store and replace all their plastic bags with totes. We're doing them a million favors!"

"Venus!" I let the steam escape my ears then, "Think of your probation!"

"See, I know you'd bring that up but think of the benefits." Venus said as I broke through her extended leafy-limbs.

"I cannot think of a single benefit in seeing my lady love arrested!"

"Dear Mendell, I cannot be the still house-plant you just make-out with after winning skulimate tournaments!"

"Spare me that speech. Venus, please do not go through with this crusade!" I put my hands together to illustrate that I was begging. "Please think of yourself."

"I care more about the planet we will bring saplings into." Venus said, hands on her narrow hips. She was filled to the brim with compassion and vim.

"Could I please put my two cents into this?" I stated with vigor.

FBEFBEFBKEFBKEFBEKFEBFEKFBEKFBEKFBEKBFEKBFEKFEFBEKJFBEJFBEJFBEJFBEJBFEJFBEJFBEJFBJEFBEJFBBKEBFEKFBEKFBEKFBEKBFEKBFEKFEFBEKJFBEJFBEJFBEJFBEJBFEJFBEJFBEJFBJEFBEJFBEJFBEJFBEJFBEJBFEJBFJEB

"Your ghoulfriend is going on the mission with us?" Batsy asked as she stood over the map of the maul. "That is a bad idea."

She was wearing maybe twenty-eight by fifty-three inches of clothing. I was holding Venus' hand and trying very hard to be open minded at accepting Batsy as a friend. I was failing as her swollen bosom was strained against her open blouse.

"This is most definitely a bad idea, no offense." Batsy told us.

"Don't let her good lucks and better manners fool you, Robecca is fast on her feet and in her rationing." Venus bragged, I put my hand to my face. I couldn't blush but I did feel a jolly embarrassment.

We were in Batsy's dormroom, the lights were off and the room was humid. Venus said it reminded her of home. I noticed a picture of a furry gentlemen drawn on a leaf on her mirror. Batsy told me how she missed her beau. We were getting along smashingly as we planned the big break.

"Batsy, I promise to do deliver to you my best work on this endeavor. You have my word." I told her as we looked over the map of the maul.

We did a flight contest in the graveyard field that night. We tied three times; I had to admit she was a tough chaser.

"You might not be a liability on this mission after all." Batsy told me as she wiped the sweat from her white hair.

Venus threw a towel at her spotted face.

"Yeah, my ghoulfriend is." Venus said, crossing my arm in hers.

I wore the blue rose in my hair. I cannot emphasis enough; bliss is real.


End file.
